seungrila
by leering13
Summary: ketika seluruh member kelaparan dan sang "eomma" terlalu sibuk dnegan pekerjaanya...ikuti saja ceritanya dan semoga bisa membuat readers senyum walau seiprit hahahha


_**SEUNGRILA**_

Cast : all BIGBANG member

ini hanya cerita konyol pertama dan ff pertama yang lee tulis di sini..member milik emak bapaknya..bigbang milik YG Ent…tapi cinta mereka untuk VIP lol! Happy reading RnR ok!

BIG BANG, adalah nama sebuah boyband yang sudah terkenal ke seluruh pelosok negeri, bahkan penghuni hutan tirai bamboo seperti panda pun mengenal mereka, ya tentu saja karna sang tetua mereka, kita sebut saja dengan nama samaran _victory_ adalah salah satu member mereka yang termuda tahun lahirnya, karna tampangnya lebih cocok di sebut sebagai sesepuh bigbang.

Dan hari ini, BIG BANG sedang merayakan liburannya alias OFF tanpa ada acara jadwal apapun, karna kebetulan stasiun stasiun tv sedang focus dengan boyband baru yang tak perlu kita bahas karna mereka bukan guess di cerita ini.

"eommaaaa aku lapaaaarrrr" rengek sang fake maknae, daesung

"ya! Sejak kapan aku jadi eomma huh!" balas jiyong sang ketua BIG BANG

entah kenapa dia bisa terpilih sebagai ketua, mungkin agensi YG mempunyai persyaratan khusus sebagai leader dari boyband, bila biasanya sang leader adalah sesepuh di dalam band itu, maka beda dengan BIG BANG yang memilih jiyong, yang memiliki dua mahluk hyung lagi yaitu TOP sang dedengkot dan TAEYANG yang haus akan kasih taeyang

"sayang sudahlah, berikan saja dia makan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan matanya yang semakin sipit? Dia kekurangan makan sayang" ujar TOP sang dedengkot yang sibuk membersihkan perabotan-perabotan yang baru saja dia beli

"baiklah, tapi karna aku sedang malas masak aku hanya akan membuat roti bakar!" balas jiyong

"roti bakar? Seorang jiyong hanya membuat roti bakar?" balas seungri

"diam! Lebih baik kau pergi membeli roti tawar sekarang" ucap jiyong dengan tatapan mematikannya, seungri yang di hadiahi tatapan mematikan itu pun mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi ke toko bangunan

"pak! Roti tawarnya dua" ucap seungri sesampainya di toko bangunan serba ada

"nak, waras? Ini toko bangunan bukan toko roti" ujar sang penjual

"aku tau, tapi ini toko bangunan serba ada kan? Berarti ada roti tawar juga" balas seungri cuek dengan tampang polos nan mesumnya

"roti tawar habis, adanya bambo goreng mau?" balas sang penjual kesal karna tokonya pagi pagi sudah di datangi mahluk setengah panda

Akhirnya seungri pun pergi ke toko roti, ya toko roti yang benar benar menyediakan roti

"roti tawarnya dua ya" kata seungri sembari member uang dua ribu perak ke sang penjual yang dib alas dengan tatapan aneh sembari mengeluarkan asap dari kupingnya

…..

"akhirnya kau pulang juga, ku pikir kau lupa alamat dorm" kata taeyang yang melihat seungri masuk ke dalam dorm

"seungri, kenapa wajahmu semakin tua? Apa perjalanan dari dorm ke toko roti memakan waktu berjuta juta tahun seperti jarak bumi ke bulan?" tanya daesung

"bajumu kenapa sobek sobek seperti roti sobek? Jangan jangan kau bermesum bersama roti roti itu ya!" kata TOP yang melihat seungri sudah tak berbentuk layaknya manusia normal

"aku habis berkelahi dengan sang penjual roti!" kata seungri kesal sambil duduk di kursi yang baru saja di beli TOP dari toko barang bekas

"APA?!" teriak ke empat spesies lainnya dengan adegan zoom in zoom out seperti di drama drama

"siapa yang menghajarmu bilang!" kata taeyang sembari mengepalkan tangannya yang cape karna dari tadi kalai bermain PS dengan daesung

"tapi kenapa?! Salahmu apa? Apa karna kau terlalu tua dari umurmu yang sebenarnya hyung?" tanya daesung

"matamu terlalu kecil untuk melihat ketampananku" kata seungri kesal

"lalu kenapa kau di hajar dia? Ayo bilang biar aku ajak TOP hyung untuk membalasnya" kata jiyong yang datang dari dapur

"hyung! Tadi hyung menyuruh aku membeli apa?" tanya seungri kesal

"roti tawar" kata jiyong lagi

"nah, roti tawar ini harga satu bungkusnya 15 ribu, aku minta dua bungkus, maka aku harus bayar berapa?" tanya seungri lagi

"tergantung, kalau pakai black card jiyong eomma gratis" timpal daesung dengan tampang polosnya yang berhasil mendapat hadiah kecil jitakan dari taeyang

"kau harunya membayar 30 ribu, lalu maslahnya apa?!" kata jiyong mulai bingung

"aku membayarnya dengan uang 2ribu dan dia marah marah sambil mengeluarkan asap dari kupingnya!"

Dengan tampang bingung yang masih tidka mengerti akhirnya seungri menjelaskan dengan lebih detail lagi

"hyung, harga satunya 15 ribu, kalau aku beli dua maka harganya 30 ribu, tapi ini kan ROTI TAWAR berarti aku berhak menawar roti ini dengan harga yang aku mau kan? Makanya aku membayarnya dengan harga 2 ribu perak, lalu salah ku di mana?" kata seungri dengan tampang polosnya

"jiyong, kau leader big bang, ajukan pengurangan member" kata TOP

"hyung, hapuskan nama seungri dari daftar maknae bigbang" balas taeyang lagi

"hyung, catat namaku sebagai member terfavorit di bigbang" ucap daesung tak mau kalah

"PAPA YG! MUSNAHKAN SAJA BIGBANG!" teriak jiyong sang leader

\- END -


End file.
